


Good morning

by captainhurricane



Series: peace for the dragon souls [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Lavellan spend a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

Deep groan rumbles from somewhere beneath the tower of pillows. The sleepers start to wake, the other with a grin, the other with a frustrated, tired groan. 

"Lemme sleep," comes the mumble from underneath the pillows. Dorian, the one sitting up doesn’t hide his smile at the sight of the mighty Inquisitor currently burrowing himself deeper underneath the blankets and pillows.

"It is a beautiful morning, Amatus." Always with that name. Lavellan flushes deep scarlet even in his sleep-induced haze. 

"I have earned the right for sleep," he mumbles and feels the bedsheets shift as Dorian gets up from the bed. The skies are cloudless as Dorian walks to the balcony, wrapping his robe tighter around himself. Ever since he had first stepped inside the Inquisitor’s chambers, he had marveled at the view (and not just the Inquisitor himself) of the snowy mountains and the deep valleys between them that seem to go on forever. Dorian takes a deep breath, the air is pure and clear and he walks back inside, nudging the balcony doors closed with his foot. The smile stays. The bed dips under his weight, just slightly. The lump that is the Inquisitor moves with the steady rhythm of his breathing. 

Dorian clears his throat, just to wake his lover and to- oh, Maker. But he loves this man and loves him truly. Dorian carefully removes one of the pillows covering Lavellan’s bed hair and face.

"Are you breathing?" Dorian asks, leaning closer to hear a huff. 

"Dorian, please," Lavellan murmurs and drags himself out of his warm, safe cocoon. He makes an adorable sight like that; pyjamas rumbled and hair sticking everywhere, blinking his eyes sleepily. Dorian grins. Lavellan makes a face but shifts closer, his forehead dropping against Dorian’s shoulder. 

"Who knew that killing an ancient Magister would give such ache to every part of my body," Lavellan murmurs, his hand coming to rest against Dorian’s back. 

"And how come you’re totally fine? My shoulders feel like I’ve slept upon a rock."

Dorian shrugs. 

"It must be your companionship, Amatus, that makes me so relaxed," he says, twinkle in his eye and an arm sneaking around Lavellan’s skinny body. Lavellan grumbles but flops back down on the bed, on his stomach this time. Some sleepiness has vanished from his face but his eyes have yet to regain that alertness, softness of his smile making Dorian’s heart clench tightly. Dorian huffs and lays down as well, pulling Lavellan gently closer. 

"I.. I love you," Dorian murmurs, his voice nothing but a whisper, the words perhaps unnecessary for hasn’t he shown it in every way possible? Lavellan has already closed his eyes, curled up against him. How perfectly they fit together. 

"Mmm," says Lavellan and reaches, eyes still tightly closed to kiss Dorian's jaw. 

"Love you too."


End file.
